Letters to the writers
by EmeraldYoukai
Summary: What I think the characters from Inuyasha would think of our fanfiction. More detail inside - meant to be funny... On Hiatus...
1. Inuyasha's Letter

Hello! This is my second piece of Fanfiction, in which the characters from Inuyasha (manga-only characters, because unfortunately I haven't seen the anime) tell you what they think about the Fanfiction you have wrote :D. This is purely for fun and has no intention to offend any of the writers. (Because you're all brilliant XD) I got this idea from a couple of other authors who have done something similar, but for different sections, so here's my attempt. (I apologise if I fail and if I accidentally make the characters a bit OOC) Also it's rated T because there will be some swearing occasionally ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Inuyasha' all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.

Starting off with … INUYASHA!

* * *

><p>To the Stupid Writers<p>

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I mean seriously what is it with some of these Fanfictions? Why the hell have people written KagomeXSesshoumaru and KagomeXKouga romance stories and made me be a complete bastard in them? Come on I'm not _that _much of an asshole! But what I hate even more is the _YAOI_ Fanfictions – and I say that with as much _disgust _as possible. There are _11 _, I repeat _11 _pages of romance Fanfictions between Me and _Kouga. _There is no way in hell I would ever even be friends with that mangy wolf! Let alone _mate_ with him! Ugh! So disgusting! But what is even _worse _is the Fanfiction pairing me with _Sesshoumaru_, which makes me bring up two points, 1. I am NOT gay. And 2. He's my half -_brother_, obviously Yaoi wasn't enough for some people noooo they also had to make it incest! 36 pages! 36 pages of romance Fanfiction between Me and that cold-hearted bastard! Which is less than the Fanfictions between Me and Kagome (892 pages! Which I really like – but don't tell her that!) but more than the Fanfictions between Me and Kikyou which is only 27 pages! This just proves my point that most of you are sick! You'd rather see me with my bastard half-brother(Gag!) Than a woman! I rest my case!

You can all go die!

From The Great Inuyasha (Who can kick all of your asses!)

* * *

><p>Well there it is, hope you liked it! I hope his personality hasn't gone too OOC, I apologise if it has *Sweatdrop* I welcome all types of reviews, flames, constructive criticisms and dare I say, compliments? I plan on going through most of the characters (in the manga) but if someone requests a character I will write there letter sooner :D Bye bye!<p>

~EmeraldYoukai


	2. Sesshoumaru's Letter

Hello! I'm back with the second letter from the characters! Hope you enjoy what they have to say :D (The length of the letter depends on the chosen characters personality)

A big thanks to Phoenixofdarkness62 for reviewing the first chapter and adding this Fanfiction the their alert list, and to Osuwari13 for adding to their favourites :D I love you both so much :')

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Our second letter is from… Sesshoumaru!<p>

Writers of Fanfiction,  
>This Sesshoumaru finds it a waste of time to even bother to scold you for writing useless drivel which proves that <em>humans, <em>are idiotic creatures who are inferior to supreme beings such as myself. Therefore I shall not criticise your so called _hard work _as you are beneath me. Thus this Sesshoumaru shall not deem you puny _humans_ worthy enough of my attention.

-Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands.

* * *

><p>There it is! Sesshoumaru not even bothering to dignify our work with a proper response! He's such an ass! (But a fine one at that ;) lol :P ) Review if you want :D Same message as last chapter, I don't mind any type of review and if you want a certain character (manga only) to write their letter sooner, just ask!<p>

PS) I also take requests for stories – see more information on my profile :D


	3. Miroku's Letter

First I would like to start off with… YAY! I am so happy right now it's unbelievable people actually like this Fanfiction! And have even added it to their favourites or alerts or both! Hallelujah! Thank you so much :D I feel so proud, this Fanfiction is like my baby :')  
>Thanks go to Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox and Sams4evs! For actually reading my story and either reviewing, adding to alerts or adding to favourites :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (These are really annoying to write ¬_¬)

* * *

><p>And we continue the letters with… Miroku!<p>

To the lovely ladies at Fanfictiondotnet,  
>I see that many of your Fanfictions have depicted my personality as that of a pervert, and I have to say I am quite flattered, that you know me so well as to get my personality spot on! (Paying that much attention to me eh?) I also am quite pleased to see that in many Fanfictions – even ones without me as a main character – have had me grope Sango's rear, as well as many others! I am very flattered that beautiful ladies such as yourselves have honoured me with your attention. However, I have one complaint about your stories, I am not a homosexual and I am not attracted to men in any way. I <em>love<em> females, and I would be willing to prove it to you at _any_ time you wish. If any of you lovely ladies would like to get in touch with me, merely say the word and I would happily oblige your request.

Your faithful servant, Miroku. X

PS) Would any of you beautiful women do me the honour of bearing my child? ;)

* * *

><p>This just popped into my head so I just had to write Miroku next :D I hope you like it! I tried to put his pervy personality into the letter as much as possible, I hope you spot the hidden messages :D As you can see this letter is only addressed to the women at Fanfiction and I am sure a lot of you know why ;) Same message as last time if you want me to write a character (manga only) quicker just ask! It also helps me out because its hard for me to decide who to write next! Happy reading! (Also if you're worried about the spelling of 'honour' its because im english and my spellcheck is english)<p>

~EmeraldYoukai


	4. Kagome's Letter

First of all, thanks go to Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY and Survivetheworst for reading and either reviewing, adding to alerts or adding to favourites :D I love you all! YUSH :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (No matter how much I wish T^T)

* * *

><p>As requested, we continue our letters with…Kagome!<p>

To the writers at Fanfiction,  
>Thank you for including me in your stories, it makes me very happy to know that <em>someone <em>appreciates me. I also thank many of you for being sympathetic in your stories towards me and my situation. I _love_ the fact that many of you've shown how sometimes Inuyasha can be such an ass! He really should be nicer to me for all I've done for him and make up his damn mind! I mean seriously is it really _that_ hard? I also like that many of you have depicted me as a really nice person, you're all such sweethearts! I'll try my best to live up to your expectations! I do however have one or two issues with your writing. One, I am not a lesbian and though I am perfectly fine with homosexuality I would appreciate it if you did not include me in those types of stories. Two, I have noticed that although many of you have shown me to be very nice, many of you have also shown me to be a _little_ short tempered. I would just like to point out the fact that when Inuyasha does something I deem _unacceptable_ I usually only 'Sit' him once and it is not _very_ often that I have to keep on repeating said command until his body forms a crater. My temper is not _that _bad.  
>Thank you for reading my letter and please keep my views in mind.<p>

Yours sincerely, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

><p>And there it is! This was actually more difficult to write than the others, so I hope you like it! It just flows~ Notice how she doesn't complain about the other male pairings she's in? ;) Who would they're all GORGEOUS! *drool*... sorry... moving on!<br>The next letter will be from Kouga! Any requests for the letter after that? If you want me to hurry up just pm me telling me to wake up and stop being so lazy :P - Because I really am XD

Also if any of you like the SessXKag pairing I read a comic on deviant art called revenge night by KagomexxxSesshomaru, it's really funny, give it a try! You'll most likely love how she depicts Inupapa :D

~EmeraldYoukai  
>Inupapa sees what you did there YUSH :3<p> 


	5. Kouga's Letter

For actually reading this Fanfiction and either reviewing, adding to alerts and adding to favourites, thanks go to; Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal and Heart-fractured21.  
>You're all so wonderful :') YUSH~ :3<br>Also for the first time ever I was added to 'Favourite author' :D I feel so happy, you know who you are XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (If I wrote it … let's just say that a lot of the male characters would not be fully dressed….XP)

* * *

><p>Requested! We continue our letters with… Kouga!<p>

Dumbasses,  
>Your stories are stupid! They are worthless crap! As well as <em>very <em>unrealistic! Kagome is _my _woman! _Not _dog-turds! There are _only_ _23 _pages of stories with me and Kagome that are based on how we are going to be in the future and I hate you for that! Write more! Write more realistic stories with me and Kagome together! Honestly if you are all too thick to see what's obviously going to happen then you don't even have brains in the first place, so why do you bother writing at all? But do you know what really makes my blood boil? Some of you sick bastards have written _romantic _stories between me and the mutt! 11 fucking pages! If it weren't for Kagome I would have killed you all by now! Hell, for paring me up with dog-breath I still might! That's right you better run! You assholes!

From the Great and Mighty Kouga the Wolf Prince

* * *

><p>…and there is Kouga! I really don't get why Kouga and Inuyasha don't get along, their personalities are actually quite similar, but maybe that's why? Probably *Shrugs* Oh well :D From this letter you can tell Kouga's a bit of a dreamer eh? Anywho by requests (in order) the next letters will be: Hojo, Naraku and Kikyo :D lol there actually all quite difficult characters to write, all for different reasons…<p>

Keep your requests coming and they'll be added to the list :P YUSH :3 – that's my new favourite word in case you were wondering… I found it funny that spellcheck actually didn't underline it with that red sqiggly line saying it's wrong :')

Thank you for reading!  
>~EmeraldYoukai<p> 


	6. Hojo's Letter

To all my reviewers, people who've favourite and/or added to alerts; Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle and -Odair :D I love you all! YUSH :3 (If you're getting tired of me saying that then tough :P) They make me feel so happy! coughSmugCough XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (Though I might have to steal some of the guys…)

* * *

><p>As requested, we continue the letters with…Hojo!<p>

Hello to the writers at Fanfiction!  
>For those of you who don't really know me, I shall introduce myself. My name is Hojo and I am a school friend of Higurashi's. I never thought anyone would write stories about me, and although there are only 6 pages which is significantly less than others, it still makes me really happy! I also like all of the characters you made up! Like Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku etc… It's also really nice of all of you to write stories, in which Higurashi can have a lot of adventures and do things she could not otherwise do, considering her poor health. I do hope she gets better soon! Higurashi is such a beautiful and kind person…<p>

From Hojo :)

* * *

><p>And there is Hojo! It was difficult for me to write considering his character doesn't go into very much depth… I tried to put his stupidly optimistic view of things into the letter, so I hope that comes through, as well as his actual stupidity… If it sucks please tell me…Also sorry for taking longer than usual to update! I had to start doing some homework that was set for over the holidays (How unfair!) for sixth form (if you don't know what that is its when you continue education at your high school ages 16-18 to do a-levels –britain) and my internets being slow :(<p>

The next up are; Naraku, Kikyo and Rin!

~EmeraldYoukai  
>PS) I know a song that'll get on your nerves~ Get on your nerves~ Get on your nerves~… sorry it's stuck in my head…<p> 


	7. Naraku's Letter

Love 3 Goes to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their favourites and/or alerts :) ;  
>Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair and Kuu Kobayashi :3<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. (I wish I did…)

Continuing our letters with… Naraku!

* * *

><p>Filthy humans,<p>

You should be honoured that I, Naraku the strongest youkai to ever have lived, has read even one of your stories. Though I am disappointed that there are only 60 pages of stories with me as a main character, I will be generous enough to let you live long enough to rectify this mistake as there should be far more. Also, if you manage to completely portray my magnificence into the stories that you _will _write, I may forgive you for insulting me by insinuating that I Naraku, can be defeated by a stupid hanyou _, _three ningen and a kitsune brat! I will not be defeated by them! I will obtain the complete shikon no tama! And everyone shall taste my wrath! Kukukukukuku!

The almighty powerful youkai Naraku.

* * *

><p>And there is Naraku! :) I actually didn't know what to write… so I tried to put his evil personality into it as much as possible as well as his superiority complex, hope you like it! I also think Naraku would be the type of person to actually write his evil laugh into a letter lol :P Next letters are; Kikyo, Rin, Jaken and Sango!<br>Also ningen-human kitsune-fox (Just in case some people don't know) Also I know Naraku is also a hanyou, but he still calls Inuyasha a hanyou as well (In not a very nice way)

I'm also sorry for the late update, it's because my mom took the laptop off of me :( So I'll try to update the next chapter sooner :)  
>I also just finished reading Ranma ½ which is another manga by the greatness that is Rumiko Takahashi. :) And there's a character that when I saw him I thought of Miroku XD www. Manga reader. netran ma-12/31/8 - so Miroku lol just remove the spaces :)

~EmeraldYoukai  
>PS) This fanfic has over 2000 words, when it reaches 6000 I can become a beta reader :D<br>PPS) Sigh~ it always looks so much bigger on word...


	8. Kikyo's Letter

Thanks go to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their alerts and people who've added this to their favourites! Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair, Kuu Kobayashi, DreamsTakeWing, xsetmefree and NiZuNaLoVeSyOu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Continuing with… Kikyo!

* * *

><p>To the writers,<p>

I am impressed with the extent of some of your imaginations, and writing skills. However, that does not give you the right to say whatever you like about someone else's life. It is very rude, and I am sure that many would agree with me. Also I find some of you prejudice in the way you view me. Personally I find that unacceptable, considering that none of you know enough about me to make a fair and un-biast representation of myself in your Fanfictions. If you want to write good quality fiction, you should keep your personal opinions to yourself. It is also very impolite when those of you who dislike me, refer to me as 'Kinky-ho' it is vulgar and I expected more of you. I must say I am disappointed with some of your work and believe that some of you need to learn some manners.

-Kikyo

* * *

><p>And there is Kikyo! She's very mature, so her letter is mature :P With Kikyo being Kikyo I think she would care about spelling and grammar, so I put that in there. Hope you liked it! I'm not a Kikyo hater or a fan, to me she's just there… So I put what I think she would say, not what I think personally.<br>Also today I decided to upload three chapters at once because, I don't think I uploaded quick enough : / Also it's to celebrate that I passed all of my exams with A*s, As, Bs and Cs! (Except for drama which doesn't count :P) :3 (So I'm actually quite smart even though I don't sound it :P)  
>Also feel free to request any Inuyasha character (Manga only) for their letter to be written!<br>Next up is; Rin, Jaken and Sango!  
>PS) I can't reply to anonymous reviews or people who've made private messages inactive, sorry.<p>

~EmeraldYoukai


	9. Rin's Letter

Thanks go to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their alerts and people who've added this to their favourites! Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair, Kuu Kobayashi, DreamsTakeWing, xsetmefree and NiZuNaLoVeSyOu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>As requested…Rin!<p>

Rin says hello!

I haven't read a lot of your stories because Sesshomaru-Sama saw me about to read one about Rin and Sesshomaru-Sama and stopped me and Master Jaken said Rin was too young to read it and then started mumbling about how 'insolent humans disrespect his lord' and 'Lord Sesshomaru would never mate with a filthy human' I don't really understand but after Master Jaken said Rin was a stupid little girl Sesshomaru-Sama kicked him into a tree and Master Jaken had a very big lump on his head for the rest of the day! Master Jaken was really grumpy! Oh! Can any of you nice people tell Rin what the 'M' stands for? Both Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken didn't tell Rin when she asked and Rin wants to know! Sesshomaru-Sama was quiet like he is normally but Master Jaken kept on sputtering and changed the topic so now Rin is very curious! Rin would really like it if you would tell her what it means!

From Rin :D  
>PS) Rin almost forgot! Rin really liked all the stories about Sesshomaru-Sama looking after Rin and showing that Sesshomaru-Sama is nice! Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama!<p>

* * *

><p>And there she is! She's so innocent :D I don't think Sesshomaru would let her read most of the Fanfictions (rated T and M) and if he saw Jaken let her I don't think he would survive very long :')<br>Next up is; Jaken and Sango!  
>Feel free to request a character (manga only) for their letter to be written!<br>On a side note, I'm also very immature, and so when I went in the 99p store that has just opened in my town… I ended buying a lot of toys and sweets (including a colouring book) which people say is bad, considering I'm sixteen…

~EmeraldYoukai


	10. Jaken's Letter

Thanks go to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their alerts and people who've added this to their favourites! Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair, Kuu Kobayashi, DreamsTakeWing, xsetmefree and NiZuNaLoVeSyOu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>This letter comes from… Jaken!<p>

Insolent humans!

How dare you disgrace Lord Sesshomaru's name with your delusional stories! Sesshomaru-Sama would never pollute himself and his bloodline with filthy human blood! My Lord would never mate a _human_ and have _hanyou_ offspring! Lord Sesshomaru would never have a hanyou heir to rule the western lands, to do so would be a disgrace! Lord Sesshomaru is a great, honourable, beautiful, intelligent warrior! He deserves respect! Both humans, hanyou and youkai should bow down before his magnificent self! He is a Lord and should be treated as such. Stupid ningens! Also I would also like to point out… I AM NOT A TOAD! That is all.

Jaken, Retainer of Sesshomaru-Sama Lord of the western lands.

* * *

><p>And there is Jaken! I think he'd probably write something like this…mostly complaining how his great Sesshomaru-Sama would never lower himself to the level of a 'pitiful' human (Rin's an exception ;D)<br>Pretty much every time I try to imagine Jaken he's squawking :')  
>And I know I've used both humans and ningen even though there the same thing just different languages, it just sounds better that way so forgive me!<br>Next letter is Sango!  
>Feel free to request a character! (manga only)<p>

PS) I think I just accidentally swalled a fly : /

~EmeraldYoukai


	11. Sango's Letter

(Yes, I do always put this at the top of a chapter :3) Thanks go to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their alerts and people who've added this to their favourites, as well as the people who've added me to their favourite authors :3! Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair, Kuu Kobayashi, DreamsTakeWing, xsetmefree, NiZuNaLoVeSyOu, Lady Elisabeth, Deadman19, Luvsouls, the anonymous reviewer, Glowingfire36, Crazyone256, Darkpriestess66, Msmes,  
>Hisa-ai, Princesshina100, Kezone and Lunapanda!<p>

(On a side note, someone –you know who you are :3- wrote replies to the letters, but more specifically wrote a reply to Rin's letter, and I would just like to mention a part of that letter: 'M...means...MANGO! Yea it's a fruit and you DON'T want to read stuff with the M because, they lie and it's all about MANGO'S.' So readers, just remember 'M' stands for mango and mango is bad. O_O

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>We continue the letters with…Sango!<p>

Dear the writers at FFN,  
>I thank you for mostly portraying me as a loyal friend to Kagome and the others, I am very flattered that you think so highly of me. However, a lot of you also write me as a person who loses her temper very easily and will hit anyone with my Hiraikotsu, if they annoy me even the slightest bit, which I think you'll find I do not do! I rarely hit anyone that isn't an enemy, with the exception of Miroku… BUT! HE DESERVES IT FOR BEING SUCH A HENTAI! I mean seriously, pretty much in every village we walk into he asks <em>at least<em> one woman to bear him a child! Kagome says not to worry about it, that he asks every girl but doesn't actually mean it…but he's never asked me! Does he not consider me a woman? But he always gropes me so I find that hard to believe…I have a suspicion that he might actually be gay and is overcompensating for it…

From Sango x

* * *

><p>And there is Sango! She's in denial…I think… Sorry! I had to make her rant about Miroku! I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, but I've just gone back to school so I've had not much time :( Forgive me! Please? A-level is awesome, but it also sucks… Hopefully my older readers will forgive me because before this i uploaded three chapters in a row before… please?<br>The next letters are from: Shippo, Kagura and the Band of seven- All separately and in a random order :D I apologise to the person who asked for Ayame, but I don't do the anime characters and can't watch the anime (I've never seen it) either on TV or online because my internet sucks when it comes to watching things – Even youtube doesn't work most of the time, sorry :(

~EmeraldYoukai


	12. Shippo's Letter

BOO! Yes I'm actually updating :D It's been over two weeks! :O

(Yes, I do always put this at the top of a chapter :3 and do sometimes forget to add some names :/ forgive me!) Thanks go to all my reviewers, people who've added this fic to their alerts and people who've added this to their favourites, as well as the people who've added me to their favourite authors :3! Phoenixofdarkness62, Lionsheart13771, Osuwari13, Evioletfox, Sams4evs, Coolreader5, XxrandomdooderxX, YwhyY, Survivetheworst, SSA Ruth Leland, Saxygal, Heart-fractured21, Redmoonflower, Hanae-Fueyuki, RaawrBlack, Anjelle, -Odair, Kuu Kobayashi, DreamsTakeWing, xsetmefree, NiZuNaLoVeSyOu, Lady Elisabeth, Deadman19, Luvsouls, the anonymous reviewer, Glowingfire36, Crazyone256, Darkpriestess66, Msmes,  
>Hisa-ai, Princesshina100, Kezone, Lunapanda, Yagami Ayumi, icedragon777 and AnimeFanatic123!<p>

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>As promised we continue our letters with…Shippo!<p>

To the writers  
>Thank you for writing stories about me! Though I wish some of you would mention me more! Even if its only to say that im playing a prank on Inubaka I would happily do that any day! Hes such an idiot sometimes and doesn't even see it coming! Like the times I put those statues and seals on his hands so he cant move its so much fun! I am a bit sad that im usually a side role in your stories but im also happy that there are 28 pages of stories written with me as a main character! Even if it is less than some others. Kagome says I should always thank people when they do something nice so heres my second 'thank you' to you all. THANK YOU!<p>

From Shippo :)

* * *

><p>And there is Shippo! Our cute little fox XD Shippo was actually hard to write ¬_¬ So please forgive the suckiness. Also you might have noticed some lack of punctuation – which I also did for Rin to show they're children :) and not as educated as the adults especially considering the era. So sorry for not updating fast enough, but I'm sure you all can understand what school's like… So when I finally found some spare time I wrote this! :D Hope you like it! The next letters will be: Kagura and the Band of seven (all separately)!<p>

On a side note! I recently watched 'Howl's moving castle' and I must say…. It is one of the best movies I have ever seen in my life! *o* It's made of all things awesome you should watch it!  
>Also for Halloween I am going to dress as Princess Zelda from The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess :) And I went to alton towers with my friends on Friday :D Isn't that so cool? :3<p>

~EmeraldYoukai


	13. Kagura's Letter

SO SORRY! FORGIVENESS? I've been really busy doing my a-levels D: Not to mention my computer decided to delete Microsoft word -.-

Thank you to everyone who has: Added to alerts, added to favourites, added me to 'author alert', added me to 'favourite author, and to everyone who has reviewed this fan fiction :D (Because I've lost track of all the names and don't think I should put anyone down if I can't remember everyone *sweat drop*)

Any who…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

And we continue our letters as promised with…Kagura!

* * *

><p>To the authors at FanFictionNet,I suppose 43 pages worth of stories set with me as a main character is not all that bad… However, I would <em>prefer<em> it if there were a _little_ more. I'm sure all of you will read this letter and see my hidden little _request_ and be wise enough to follow it through, after all am I not _worthy_ enough to take up a little of your 'precious' time? You do not want to neglect little me? Like that bastard Naruku, _would you? _I'm sure you've all seen and/or heard of my little, I suppose you could call them _hobbies_?

Taking all of this into consideration…if you do write a story about me, I _request _of you, that you do not make me out to be a snivelling idiot who is _only_ looking for _love._ I'm sure you all remember quite clearly that I can actually be a bit of a bitch, especially when pissed off. That is all.

Regards, The Lady Kagura.

* * *

><p>And there we have Kagura! I hope she's still in character, but it has been a while since I've written '^^ Sorry! Hope you liked it :D I will continue the letters (probably in the upcoming holidays) doing the individual letter for the Band of Seven, any requests that for characters I've forgotten please tell me! Also to help 'tide you over' a bit, if you have any questions for the characters, I can do little interviews in between letters if you want (as that is quite easy to do and less time consuming) just state your question and which character it is aimed at. 5 questions (minimum) before they are posted. Thank you for sticking with me!<p>

~EmeraldYoukai


	14. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu's

Hello! Here I am again! :O It's amazing! I'm actually updating :O Sorry! I really am sorry to the people who actually like this fic that it takes me so long to update '^^ But as you all know, school comes first! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

And we continue our letters with…Kyokotsu…and Ginkotsu!

* * *

><p>I (WE) WILL KILL YOU ALL.<p>

-This was written on their behalf by their wonderful leader Bankotsu .

* * *

><p>There is only ONE fan fiction which has Kyokotsu as a main character and it's not even a story! It's a poem :') Poor Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu :P And four of Ginkotsu in which he appear to be romantically involved with Renkotsu though I can't tell as they are written in Spanish and I cannot red Spanish '^^ If anyone has read them please tell me what you think :D<p>

Sorry! But that was Kyokotsu, but I don't really see him as someone who has the mental capacity for letter writing :') And in case you are wondering I am writing all of the Band of Seven saving the best for last ;)

Toodles! :P

-Emeraldyoukai


	15. Mukotsu's letter

Another chapter in the same day! Well it's only to be expected as the last chapter was only one line…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

And we continue the letters with…Mukotsu!

* * *

><p>There are 14 fan fictions labelled with me as a main character! And for some of them I was paired together with pretty girls! But as I read the summaries I can't help but wonder…WHO THE HELL IS JINEJI? BECAUSE HE SURE AS HELL IS NOT ME! YET IT SEEMS THAT PEOPLE CANNOT SEE THAT AS THEY ARE STORIES REVOLVING AROUND HIM NOT ME! WHY DOES NOBODY LOVE ME? DO YOU THINK I'M UGLY? IS THAT WHY? THIS IS DISCRIMINATION! I ORDER YOU TO WRITE STORIES ABOUT ME OR I WILL POISON YOU! LEARN HOW TO READ! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!<p>

* * *

><p>…OK then… it seems that Mukotsu had a bit of a fit…but that was actually quite funny because it's actually true! I looked up the fan fictions under his name like I do for all my letters and it seemed that none of them were actually about him :') also for people who get the 'You don't know me' bit that is taken from one of his actual quotes :')<p>

-EmeraldYoukai


	16. Renkotsu's letter

Hello again! :D Three in one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

And we continue the letters with…Renkotsu!

* * *

><p>I have 52 fan fictions set with me as a main character, which is good I suppose but I'm <em>sure you could all do better.<em> I'm insulted. The little _wimp _Suikotsu has more fan fictions than me! Also have you seen the nonsense _you_ _people_ have written about me? You have been 'shipping' me with other members of the Band of Seven including Ginkotsu! I would be grateful if the authors of these stories would come and pay me a visit…SO I CAN BLOW YOU ALL UP. NOTHING SHALL REMAIN BUT A PILE OF ASH.

- Renkotsu of the Band of Seven

* * *

><p>And there was Renkotsu! I tried to incorporate the language he used when speaking in his most 'memorable' quotes Eg- the ones listed on Inuyasha wikia…<p>

I hope he's in character…

That's 4/7 down! Onto the next one! :D

-EmeraldYoukai


	17. Suikotsu's letter

And another update! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

And we continue our letters with…Suikotsu!

* * *

><p>99 fan fictions about me. Well usually this would be taken positively, however they aren't exactly about me, are they? NO. They are about that snivelling little goody-two-shoes doctor that makes we waste a lot of time by actually <em>helping <em>people instead of killing them! I can't stand doctors! Why does my other side have to be so _good_? More stories about me dammit! Less about _him! I AM THE REAL SUIKOTSU! I AM THE STRONGES-_

Please ignore him. I profusely apologise for my behaviour and language! I am quite flattered that some of you writers have written stories about me, hopefully doing good deeds as I wish I could always do…and perhaps have a life where it is just me living inside this body… even if my wish might never truly be answered, it still touches my heart to have people support my belief that I can truly change for the better and become a full time doctor.

Yours sincerely, Suikotsu.

* * *

><p>And there we have Suikotsu! …Both of them…I hope they were OK, also when reading these please take into account that I am working from the manga as I have not seen the anime and I have also not<p>

re-read Inuyasha in quite a long time '^^ as I've been busy with school work…

Hope you liked it!

Why is it that I'm overusing the caps-lock button when it comes to the Band of Seven…?

For some reason Good Suikotsu's letter made me feel a little sad :/

Next up are: Bankotsu and then…Jakotsu! :D Please request people! (manga only)

I shall continue when I can '^^

-EmeraldYoukai


End file.
